You'll always choose her, right?
by IcehazeYuki
Summary: Kiara Atsuki is back to Youkai academy after being sick, she is known as 'The Mysterious Loner' by the girls, Tsukune tries befriending her, but.. the girls don't like that at all.. But eventually they become friends, but he'll always choose Moka, right?
1. Character information and random stuff

Okay, so I wanted you to know that Kiara is a golden phoenix, By the way, she isn't dressed with the uniform!

Her outfit:

She wear a dark blue skirt reaching the middle of her thighs and a a white tank top cover by a pure black hoodie and of course shoes: she wears black furry boots.

ANYWAYS... :)' I hope you enjoy reading it :). Review and such stuff please :D?


	2. The Loner and Tsukune'kun'

The school bell rang and everybody rushed to their classes, only Kiara wandered around the hallways trying to find her classroom, she sighed in frustration and leaned on the stairs, she gave up and took out her little map from her pocket.

"So, I'm only two corners from my class." She though shoving the little drawn paper in her pocket, Kiara found her class room and she peeked from the window, noticing Nekonome-sensei and slowly opened the door.

"Ah! Your here! Class, let me introduce you newest student – Atsuki Kiara, she had a rare disease, that's why she didn't attend to school and, you may not know her very well." Nekonome-sensei pointed at a seat next to Tsukune. Kiara glimpsed at the young boy with dark brown messy hair and darker eyes. She quickly sat down and took out a single black notebook with her name written in silver.

She felt Tsukune's stare and looked at him with the tip of her eyes, avoiding eye contact, which she knew it would be enough awkward for her and for him, she ignored the boy and listed to the middle of her notebook. Tsukune noticed that her book was completely empty, but it wasn't, the pen she used was filled with invisible ink which only she could see. Kiara started writing something, the words for her new poem flashed through her mind, she wote down every single one with lighting speed. Tsukune stared at her in awe.

"Aono-san...Aono-san! Would you read the line?" Nekonome's voice was blurred to Tsukune who was concentrating on the girl. Kiara finally closed her notebook and looked at Tsukune, he flashly looked down to his book.

"Aono-san, do you want to say something to Atsuki-san?" Sensei asked walking to his seat.

"N-no, Nekonome-sensei!" he found the line and stood up to read it, Moka and the other looked at eachother for a split second and then glared at Kiara, which ignored them.

"Read the next line, Atsuki-san." Kiara stood up and opened her book to the page and started reading, her voice was sweater than honey and had a better melody than the bird's songs, Tsukune's mouth dropped open when he really saw her piercing midnight blue eyes, how they matched her long wispy jet black hair. "Thank you, you read beatifully." Nekonome asured.

After class ended everyone took off to the cafeteria. The happy group of friends took their lunch and sat down on a their regular table.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Yukar happily shoved a piece of meat in her mouth.

"We could go explore the woods!" Moka proposed sipping some tomatoe juice.

"It would be nice to see what's around the school." Mizore noticed Tsukune was staring at the corner of the cafeteria which the mysterious Atsuki Kiara sat down writing in her black notebook once again and shoving little pieces of jellybeans in her mouth.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shook him.

"Uh, what..?" He pushed Kurumu off and stared at his food.

"Is something wrong, Tsukune-kun?" Moka was worried about him.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking." Tsukune stared at his food.

"She's Atsuki Kiara as you know, she is the most mysterious girl in the whole academy, they say the never heard her talk expect when she reads in class." Mizore knew that Tsukune had interest in the girl.

"Wow..." He thought taking another glimpse at her. "We should go try talking to her." He stood up and took his trey. Moka grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"It's better to stay here, we don't know her." Moka didn't like Tsukune making friends.

"Let me go talk to her." He took her hand off and walked over to her table. Kiara looked at him from a second as he sat down, but her eyes fell on her notebook again.

"Hello. I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduced himself to her, she didn't seem to really care. Kiara took a piece of paper from her bag and wrote something on it, she slid it to Tsukune.

'You introduced yourself so i'll have to introduce myself too... I'm Atsuki Kiara, but you already know that?" Tsukune read on the little paper.

"So.. you don't talk much don't you..?" Tsukune nervously rubbed the back of his neck, she nodded.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu's voice rung through Kiara's ears, she twitched from annoyance. Kurumu and the other girls ran to the table were Kiara was sitting and all squeezed next to Tsukune.

"I thought it's not proper to wear nailpolish to school." Tsukune said looking at her pale hand with dark blue nailpolish. Kiara took her eyes off the poetry-book and they landed on Tsukune. She wrote something on the little paper and threw it at Tsukune.

'I don't care, are you my mother or something?' Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore read the paper, the girls glared at Kiar, but again she ignored them just like in class.

"Tsukune, let's leave this loner and go!" Moka stood up as if Kiara insulted her and grabbed Tsukune by the arm.

"Moka-sann!" He shouted as Moka started walking off, the other girls stood up and ran after them, leaving Kiara alone.

"I hate those girls." She thought as a tear slid down her cheek. 'The Loner' shoved another piece of jellybean and put her notebook in her bag, she stood up taking the packet of jellybeans, leaving the cafeteria...

A.N So first chapter turned out pretty strange ' Anyways hope you like it and yeah... Kiara's mysterious :DD' BTW: Sorry I'm not a very good writer :L I'm kinda underaged x.O'''A/N.


End file.
